battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tezz Meets Haddock
Summary Full Text Tezzeret Verdile:'' So, I’m supposed to meet the King still. King Haddock or something like that. I hope someone can show me where he is, this place is still confusing to me. '' Tezz wandered back into the main hall, still lost. Maybe someone could guide him… "Hello?" Clover Rose: 'Clover sat up, squinting at the brightness in the hall. “Hello? Who’s there?” She asks, rubbing at her head as she does. She looks around, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Uh, sorry to wake you," Tezz scuffs at the floor nervously. Meeting so many new people is going to be hard. "But, I’m trying to find the King. I’m new around here and was told to go meet him… But I decided to wait until he was more sober." 'Clover Rose: '"I wasn’t actually asleep." Clover tells him as she clambers to her feet. "Actually, I don’t think he ever got drunk. But I could go get him, if you want … ?" She trails off, not sure what to say to the newcomer. "Um, what’s your name?" 'Kierra Starlord: '''Starlord awakens, and lifts her head off of the table, her hair matted to her face. She popped her neck, and pushed her hair to the side. “WHAT did I miss..?” she yelled, barely understandable. She looked around, and saw someone she hadn’t seen before. She pushed herself up into a slouched standing possition, and blinked a few times. “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Kierra, but most just call me Starlord. What’s your name? She asked, trying to ignore the horrible pain in her head. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Tezz, m’name’s Tezz" He stammered out. "Kier… Starlord, I was just wondering where I could find the King, and ummm… I don’t think I got your name…Well, she said she could get him for me." 'Clover Rose: ' Clover looks over at Tezz. “I’m Clover Rose. You can just call me Clover. And I’ll be right back.” She wanders off towards Haddock’s chambers, trying to remember which door it is. She rubs at her throbbing head as she does so. Upon reaching the correct door, she knocks on it loudly enough to cause her to wince. “I hope I didn’t wake him . . ” She mutters to herself as she waits for an answer. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'There was a quiet ‘thud’ from behind the King and Stonegit cried out slightly. Grabbing onto the side of the door with one hand he pulled himself sideways so that he stepped through the door (rather than into it) and positioned himself behind Haddock, intent on getting a first impression of this newcomer. 'Clover Rose: '''Clover glanced over at Stonegit for a moment, before turning her attention to the King. “Actually, that is the reason I came. This is Tezz. He were told to speak with you . . I’m not sure who told him, but I wouldn’t be terribly shocked if it was Tree. She was here for a short time last night.” '''Tezzeret Verdile: '''Tezz was honestly terrified of all the new people, especially since he couldn’t tell what everyone was thinking of him. But he couldn’t show that, he had to at least look strong. "I wasn’t exactly told to, I just wanted to speak with you. Tree rescued me last night from the ruins of the dungeon, I’d been stuck in there for a very long time. Now that I’m out I’m looking for a place to call home, seeing as I don’t have one anymore…" Tezz lowered his gaze. "I was wondering if I could be of any help here, now." '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Something twisted inside of Stonegit’s stomach. At first he thought it was the shame of walking into the door in front of Haddock, but then he knew that it was something else. Suspicion maybe? No, this guy didn’t have the same vibe as Hemlock or Orskaf, and despite his job Stonegit was not a naturally suspicious person. It was something else. Something inside him knew something was up, but what could he do? And why did he even feel this way?! It didn’t make sense! He cleared his throat. “Well,” he said, glancing at battleofthegroundeddungeon briefly. “I’m not exactly going to be of any use to y-…here,” he said, amending the end of his sentence. “So I ought to be on my way,” he smiled at Seqes general direction. “But before I go, will our newcomer permit me to welcome him and, perhaps…” he spread his hands. “Allow be to become antiquated with his features.” '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"I don’t see any reason to object." Tezz said to the other man in the door. He surmised he must be an advisor to the King, and a seasoned warrior. Judging by way of the scars. ''I just hope this doesn’t end up turning into the same confrontation I had with Treepelt… I don’t want to ruin the only thing I have going for me.' 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit nodded, slowly approaching Tezz and reaching out for him. After groping around for a second he found his shoulder. He moved his hand so it was on the warriors face, getting an idea as to what he looked like. He ducked his head slightly, waving a finger once, bidding Tezz to lean down. He whispered quietly. “You seem like a good man,” he said so that only Tezz heard him. Stonegit smiled gravely. “The next person who seeks to harm the King will be pinned to the floor, cut deeply, and then have their spinal cord pulled up and out of their back by my hand.” he added suddenly. He leaned back, chuckling, and making it look like his exchange with the newcomer had been a pleasant one. “Yeah, I may be blind, but I still got the stuff.” he seemingly teased, grinning briefly, and then pushed past him carefully, calling over his shoulder as he left. “Enjoy your meeting.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Haddock raised his eyebrows as Stonegit left. Yeah, go ahead and threaten the newcomer, GREAT idea! He needed to talk to Stonegit about being out of line… that sort of commentary was completely unacceptable. "Don’t mind him," Haddock responded with one last glare in Stonegit’s direction. "He can be a bit… rough. So you say you were just rescued from the ruins of the Grounded Dungeon? What were you doing there?" 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"I… I don’t really remember. It was so long ago, and I have a lot of trouble with memory as it is…" Tezz was tensing up as he spoke, his only option was to change subjects. "Is… there anything I can do to help around here? I don’t feel right unless I’m working." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock was almost tempted to tell Tezz to bodyguard him and replace Stonegit, just to irritate the tetchy blind young man, but instead Haddock simply stated, “I appreciate you pulling your weight around here. Your assistance anywhere would be greatly beneficial to our community. Have you any certain skills or areas of knowledge which might be useful for us?” Though he sought to keep his voice even and friendly, a trickle of gruffness - perhaps grouchiness, perhaps suspicion, perhaps something else entirely - made its way into his words. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"My only skill of note is my ability to manipulate water, but I’m still not very proficient at it, and I’m trying to train myself to be better. Otherwise I can help cook, scout, run supplies, any grunt labor really…" 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock nodded. “Running supplies is always something we need assistance with, and in fact right now over at the east side of camp -” Haddock pointed in the appropriate direction “- there is some work of that nature to be dealt with. Now I am sorry to truncate this conversation so soon, but I have many tasks to attend to today, and as is such, I am afraid I shall have to part ways with you for now. You are always free to meet with me again at a later time, though. I for one would be interested to hear of this ‘water manipulation’ ability you claim to possess, and what exactly that entails. Farewell.” '''Clover Rose: '"Well, Tezz, let’s head over to the supply area and see if they need us to get anything." Clover turns to head over, rubbing at her head as she does. She mutters a comment under her breath about how foolish it was for her to drink so much the night before. 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"Alright, sounds good to me." Tezz followed Clover back through the great hall, looking around at all the people he had yet to meet. ''This is going to be a nightmare, I hope I don’t have to remember all of these names. '' '''Toshioka' Kiri: 'Kiri hasn’t taken a sip of the drink, but by now she’s not sure if she trusts it. Her mind is too filled with memories and thoughts of what those cats are capable of. ''Kiyu, it'' ''called itself…' She sits up straight as she sees a Clover and someone she doesn’t recognize enter the hall. She supposes she should go introduce herself. At least it gives her something different to think about. "Hello!" she says brightly, abandoning the drink to approach Clover. "And who are you…?" she turns to the new face. Clover Rose: '''"Oh, this is Tezz." Clover explains. "He just came from the ruins of the dungeon. And we’re going to go check on supplies, do you want to come with us?" She asks, changing the subject before Kiri can start asking questions she’s not sure either of them know the answer to. '''Toshioka Kiri: 'Kiri shrugs. It’s not like she has anything better to do. "I might as well," she replies. "Where to then? I’m mostly already armed and ready for any short trip, I think." '''Clover Rose: '"Well, first we need to see what we actually need to stock up on … and I’m pretty sure the nearest town is actually nowhere near us. We are kind of in the middle of nowhere." Clover frowns as she reaches this realization, wondering if she might be wrong about the location of towns. She didn’t really remember where things were around them. '''Toshioka 'Kiri: 'Kiri snorts with amusement and smiles. “Then, let’s take an inventory, and then I’ll grab my pack and we’ll head off! Sound like a plan? It’ll be… an adventure!” she exclaims brightly with perhaps a little bit too much flair. Category:Events Category:Season 2 Category:Clover Rose Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Kierra Starlord Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss Category:Tezzeret Verdile Category:Toshioka Kiri